The Bioinformatics Core is an important component ofthe Michigan O'Brien Kidney Translational Core Center. This core will provide access to computational applications and skilled professional support in bioinformatics and biostatistics Increasingly large and complex data sets require computational support for analyses, and the presence of this core will enhance the research. The Bioinformatics Core will provide analytical support for large datasets including microarray, and next generations sequencing applications for genomics, transcriptomics, proteomics and epigenetics. The Bioinformatics Core is aligned to the overall goals ofthe Center and will provide focused, specific support for researchers studying chronic kidney disease. To be successful, this core will provide guidance and assistance to Center researchers at all stages of research from experimental design to data generation and analysis of molecular profiling data. The Bioinformatics Core will be fully integrated with the DNA sequencing core for smooth coordination of data transfer and analysis. The system's biology core will also be integrated with the Bioinformatics Core to provide deeper analysis ofthe project data and combine the different molecular profiling analyses.